A New Town: A Maximum Ride and Twilight Xover
by Firestorm816
Summary: Maximum Ride and Twilight Xover. Takes place 3 years after MR 4 . The flock moves to a new town called Forks, and much more that i cant fit in this tiny box.Read to find out! D. FAXNESS!
1. Chapter 1

A new town: Maximum Ride and Twilight crossover

Disclaimer : I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

" Max? Where are we going?" said Nudge, particularly whiny.

It had been three years since we blew off the Lerner school and I didn't want to be going to school they probably didn't know what they were getting into , letting six mutated bird kids attend their school.

"Nudge I'm not sure yet, I think Itex might have forgotten about us" I said but even as I said it I wished it were true , I mean it might have been 2 years since we'd seen any flyboys but we still check behind out backs every once in a while.

" I think you should buy a house with the Max Ride card" Angel suggested.

" Yeah!" everyone else agreed in unison, except Fang who of course, was still being more silent then a freaking mouse.

" I'm up for anything that Max is." Said Mr. Silent.

" Mhm, up for anything that your _girlfriend _suggests" said Iggy. I gave him a death glare that would have even have the scariest wrestler quivering in fear, too bad he was blind. I was NOT Fang's girlfriend .

" Shut up Ig, Max is like my sister and you know it" said Fang.

" Aww that would be so awesome if you and Fang were boyfriend and girlfriend Max!! That would be cool and you guys know you just love eachoth.." Nudge was cut off by my hand.

" Nudge, enough!" I yelled.

" Oh come on Max Nudge is right" said Angel. " And if anyone should know who likes who in this flock, it would be me" she said, tapping her head.

_Ugh why couldn't she have a different power besides mind reading?! Like force fields or something, preferably something that she couldn't use to gossip all the time. _I thought_._

" Hey! I heard that!" said Angel I just ignored her .

" Hey Gazzy, you all right buddy? You're being quiet." I said.

" I'm just thinking about what Angel suggested earlier, you know about buying a house? I think we should do that." He replied.

" Ok" I said " let's put it to a vote , who wants to go buy a house and settle down , maybe go to a school" I said, everyone raised their hand.

" Ok guess we are going to buy a house ! I heard of a nice town in Washington called Forks let's go there!"

Meanwhile in Forks…

**Alice POV**

I was just about to yell at Emmett for the stupid prank he pulled when I started to have a vision.

_Vision Mode:_

" _So kids we have 3 new students joining us today meet Max, James, and Nick Ride" . Then three good-looking people stepped into the room the first was a thin, blond girl , who was very pretty I assumed this was Max then, a tall boy with olive skin and jet black hair with overly long bangs, that was either James or Nick. Then came a really tall boy with pale skin, strawberry blond hair , and blue eyes that were clouded over, he might be blind I thought._

_End Vision_

" Guess what guys!" I squealed "We have new students!"

**Bella POV**

"Guess what guys!" Alice squealed " We have new students!"

" Really? Cool what are their names?" I asked

"Max, Nick and James Ride"

" Cool" I said " What do you think Rose?" I asked.

" Eh, that school needs more people" replied Rosalie.

Alice ,Rosalie and I were at the house just hanging out , everyone else was hunting.

**AN: Bella is a vampire in this story and her and Edward are still seventeen.**

" Well at least we know what's coming" I said.

" Hey let's go shopping !" Alice exclaimed while I groaned, I hated shopping.

**AN: Please review!! I fixed this chapter so it's easier to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new town A Maximum Ride and Twilight X-over**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

Chapter 2

_**Third person POV**_

The flock arrived at their new house in Forks at 2:00pm the next day, the family that had lived there, had just recently bought a new house, with new furniture and everything so their new house came with all the appliances. It was a 10 bedroom, 7 bathroom mansion, 1 of two mansions in Forks.

_**Max POV**_

"Wow this is bigger than it looked on the internet!" I exclaimed

"Yay we get our own rooms!" Nudge squealed.

"So how much was this house?" Fang whispered ever-so-quietly into my ear.

"I honestly don't know, that's why I have an unlimited credit card" I replied.

"Hey Max guess what we need" said Nudge

"Um… What" I said nervously,

"We get to go clothes shopping today!" Nudge and Angel yelled in unison

"Great" I groaned, so then while the boys got to hang around the house, I got dragged off to the mall in Forks, to buy clothes that I probably will not want to wear.

_**Bella POV**_

Alice and Rosalie were going to take me to the mall, they say they want to make me "Dazzle him" like he dazzles me, even though I don't think that is possible, oh I miss him. I was fantasizing about us in our meadow, when I heard Alice calling my name. "Bella, Bella come on we are here!" said Alice

"First off, Victoria's Secret!" exclaimed Rosalie

"Victoria's Secret? Why would I need to get anything there?" I asked

"Bella, Bella you have so much to learn" said Alice, shaking a finger at me.

_**Angel POV**_

_You know we are probably going to get it for this__ Nudge thought to me._

_Max is beautiful; we just have to buy her the right clothes.__ I thought back._

_Angel, I have an idea, let's take her to Victoria's Secret she knows she likes Fang and he likes her back, right? Well I'm sure he'll like a nice new bathing suit from Victoria's Secret,__ thought Nudge._

_Great idea Nudge, and yes he totally likes her. __I thought /replied to her._

_**Max POV**_

When we arrived at the mall Nudge and Angel took me to maybe my least favorite place ever: Victoria's Secret

" Max try this on" said Angel and she handed me a rather skimpy pink nightgown that had a see-through layer with a pink silk layer underneath.

"No" I said " Come on girls, why do I have to shop here , don't you guys need anything?" I asked hopefully

" Not really" said Nudge

I was running away from the girls while they picked out more clothes for me when I ran straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said.

"That's ok , I'm trying to get out of here, my sisters dragged me here to get clothes, I hate this place though." I said

"Really? Me too well my boyfriend's sisters' anyway." she said.

We laughed.

"My name is Max" I said

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella" she said

Just then two unusually beautiful girls came up, one who was short and pixie-like with black hair that shot out in spikes all around her head, the other a tall girl with long blond hair.

"Max this is Alice.." Bella gestured toward the pixie-like girl "..and Rosalie" Bella finished

"Hello Max!" said Alice and Rosalie and unison.

"Hi, do you guys live here?" I said

"Yeah, we live in a mansion at the far edge of town, our dad is a doctor." said Alice

"Awesome" I said

Just then Nudge and Angel ran up with handfuls of clothes.

" Tiffany , Ariel this is Bella , Alice , and Rosalie." I said

" Hello there." said Nudge

"Hi" said Angel

"Hello" said Bella , Alice, and Rosalie.

" So where are you guys going to school?" I asked them

" Forks high" said Bella "You?"

"Same here, is it a good school?" I said

"It's decent." she said

"Hey I have an idea, do you girls want to come over our house? We just moved in and it's pretty big." said Nudge

"Hey that's a good idea, we can finish shopping then go over your house." said Alice

"Do we have to finish shopping?" asked Bella

"YES!" exclaimed Alice , Rosalie , Nudge , and Angel together

Bella and I just pouted but it was four against one, no winning here.

So cool, our first day in Forks and we made 3 new friends, this might be better than I thought.

**AN: So there is Ch 2 , please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

AN: Ok, Remember Bella is a vampire; she can read minds, like Edward and she is immune to human blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride

**Max POV**

After we finished shopping Nudge came up with the brilliant idea of having friends over. I wasn't thrilled about that idea no need to bring people over our house when we are you know, mutant bird kids, but they wanted us to spend some time with our new friends.

"So don't you guys have a car?" asked Alice

"No, not yet" I replied

"Want to ride in my Porsche?" she said

"You…have…a…Porsche?" said Nudge

"Yeah, that yellow one right over there." She said pointing to a Porsche in the middle of the lot.

"Cool." I said

When we got to our house, I introduced Rosalie, Alice , and Bella to Fang and Iggy.

"This is Nick and James" I said.

" Hi" said Fang and Iggy in unison

"Come on we can go to Max's room" said Nudge

"Oh we can, can we?" I said

"Oh, can we Max?" she said

"Of course, silly." I replied

"So tell us about yourselves." said Bella

"Well, we just moved from Arizona, our parents bought us this house. We were adopted and our parents are mercenaries', so we barely see them. What about you guys?" I said

"Well we were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme .They adopted me, Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper, and Bella's boyfriend, Edward. After Bella and Edward had been together for a while she came to live with us, but her father, Chief Swan still lives in Forks." Explained Alice

"Wow" I said

"So you guys have the same mom and dad but you're together?" asked Nudge

"Yeah, but it's not weird or anything because they aren't our real parents." Said Rosalie

"So Bella your dad just let you go live with Edward?" Angel asked

" Not quite, he put up quite a fight , but I spend practically all my time with Edward anyway so I decided to just go live with him." Said Bella

"So you must really love each other." Said Nudge

Bella smiled.

"Yes, we do ,we are getting married after college." Said Bella

"Congratulations!" I said

"Thank you" said Bella

**Bella POV**

"So tell us about yourselves." I said

"Well we just moved from Arizona, our parents bought this house. We are adopted and our parents are mercenaries', so we barely see them. What about you guys?" said Max

_Let me handle this._Alice thought to me. I looked up at the ceiling, only Alice knew I was nodding.

"We were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. They adopted me, Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett, my boyfriend Jasper, and Bella's boyfriend, Edward. After they were together for a while she came to live with us, but her father, Chief Swan still lives in Forks." Explained Alice

I secretly smiled at this. I moved in with Edward and his family because A: I went to live with Edward and his family because I loved Edward and because they were like my second family, and B: Edward made me a vampire.

"Wow" said Max

"So you guys have the same mom and dad but you're together?" asked Tiffany

I decided I wanted to read their minds but when I tried, I got nothing, nada zip. This confused me.

"Yeah but it's not weird or anything because they aren't our real parents." Said Rosalie

"So Bella you're dad just let you go live with Edward?" asked Ariel

"Not quite, he put up a fight but I spend practically all my time with Edward anyway so I just decided to go live with him." I said

"So you must really love each other." Said Tiffany

I smiled

"Yes we do."I said

I really didn't need to go to college now that I was a vampire, but Edward convinced me it would be a good idea, and he was going to go to college again, too.

_Bella, smell the air, do you smell birds?_ Thought Alice

I smelled the air, and then gave her a confused look, it did smell like birds.

"Do you have pets?" I asked nonchalantly

"No, just Angel's dog Total." Replied Max

"So where is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward?" asked Ariel

"They are out camping." I said, suddenly serious

Suddenly my cell phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Speaking of Edward…"I said

"Hello "I said

"Bella! It's so good to hear your voice." Said Edward on the other end of the phone.

"Same here. So what's up?"

"We are coming home early!" he said, sounding excited

"Really? That is great! When will you be here?" I said

"In about thirty minutes." he said.

"Really? Cool I'll see you when you get here."I said

"Awesome, love you" said Edward

"Love you too, bye" I replied

"Rosalie, Alice that was Edward, they are coming home early! So we should get home." I said even though I knew they had heard the conversation with our advanced hearing.

"Oh that's great, we'll see you guys later." Said Max

"Bye!" said everyone in unison

When we got in the car I said "There was definitely something different about them, they don't have any pets and it smelled like birds, and when I tried to read their minds, I got nothing at all."

"Yes, I wonder if they had any thoughts at all?" suggested Alice

"I'm sure they have thoughts, they were alive they had pulses" said Rosalie

"Which reminds me, their heartbeats were very rapid, like….birds, again."I said

"Well let's just keep a good eye on them, let's just focus on the fact that we will be seeing our hubby's in a few minutes." Said Alice

"Well, hubby's for you two." I mumbled

"Lighten up, Bella maybe Edward will pop the question soon. "said Rosalie

"Yeah, maybe" I said

AN: There you go, a nice long chapter, 993 words, I'm going to work on Ch. 4 today, I may or may not finish it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This Chapter might be a little OOC. I just wanted to do the phone call.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or Maximum Ride I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, now would I?

Ch. 4

Bella POV

When we got to the house my cell phone rang again, only this time it wasn't Edward , the caller ID said Emmett.

"We have your father, come pay us a million dollars or he gets it." said Emmett in a really deep , scary voice , trying to prank me.

I decided to prank him back. I made my voice into an even scarier one.

" I think you have the wrong number. Call me again, and I'll rip your throat out and feed it to my family!" I said

When I said that Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. I mouthed "Emmett's pranks." and they both smiled at me, having got what I was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, I'm just trying to prank my brother's girlfriend." said Emmett, sounding really scared.

"It's me, you idiot! I have caller ID , so next time try not to prank me." I said in my normal husky-sounding voice.

"Fine I'll just prank you personally, you and Edward are the only ones who I haven't had a successful prank on." he said.

"Maybe that is because we both can both read minds, moron!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, you win" he said, defeated.

"I always do." I replied.

"Oh crap, Edward's coming. Bye Bella!" said Emmett, and hung up.

I closed my phone then Alice , Rosalie , and I cracked up laughing.

"That was interesting." said Alice

" Yep." I replied

About five minutes later everyone got home. It was a reunion. Rosalie jumped into Emmett's arms, Alice into Jasper's, and I into Edward's.

Carlisle and Esme just walked towards us , looking happy.

"Wow, It has been a long 3 days." I said

"I'll say." said Edward before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

"So what happened while I was gone?" he asked me three minutes later.

" Well we met some new kids, and went over their house, one thing about them was unusual, we kept smelling birds, but the windows were closed and they didn't have any pets either." I said

" That is strange. So we have new students?" he asked

" Yeah, Max , Nick , and James Ride." I replied " Their parents are mercenaries and they're adopted. Another thing though, I couldn't read their minds."

" Very interesting." he said , looking thoughtful.

Max POV

" They were really nice, at least we made some friends." I said.

" Yeah they were, I couldn't read their minds though." said Angel.

"Really? that's weird." I said

"Yeah, I wonder why. Let's go to bed, I'm really tired." said Nudge

" Ok I'm going to stay up a little bit, G'night you two." I said

" Night Max! Night Iggy! Night Fang!" said Angel and Nudge in unison.

"Night!" Said Fang and Iggy.

I went down stairs to find Fang and Iggy watching a rerun of _American Idol_ .

"Why are you watching this?" I said

"Because, it's something you don't really have to watch, just listen to." said Fang , nodding toward Iggy

I went to join them and sat next to Fang on the loveseat.

" So who were those people?" he asked me.

" They were Alice , and Rosalie Cullen , and Bella Swan." I replied.

"Oh , new friends." he said

" Yeah."I replied

Just then a girl with a really sweet voice came on singing a love song.

Suddenly I became very uncomfortable sitting so close to Fang.

_Who are you kidding, you love him._ said my Voice and I jumped ten ft. in the air.

" What's wrong." Fang asked

" Just the voice dropping by for a visit." I replied.

_Do not! _I thought.

_Do too. _my Voice said.

_DO NOT!_ I thought back

_DO TOO! Fang + Max sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. _My Voice sung.

_I am so not having this conversation with you. _I thought

_Whatever, but you still LOVE HIM! I know , I know every emotion you feel, every thought that goes through your head, everything._

Said my Voice

_You suck_ I thought back to it.

_No Maximum, you suck._ it replied

Great not only do I have a Voice in my head but I have an annoying, mean , mind-reading , emotion- feeling jerk Voice in my head. I hope it heard that.

_What ever but you still love him._ The Voice repeated

_So what. It's not like he likes me._ I thought

_Max!! I knew it, I'm telling Fang! _said Angel in my head.

_ANGEL! NOO!! _I thought.

Fang suddenly looked at me looking real happy. " Angel, I'm going to kill you for this one." I muttered.

"Max, I feel exactly the same way." said Fang right before he kissed me with a lot of passion and love in the kiss.

" Wow" I said.

" Yeah, Wow." he agreed.

AN: There Please Review! That button won't bite!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is Chapter 5, sorry it's a little late I'm writing two other stories! Well here is that Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride.

MAX POV

It's official, Fang and I are together. I think I've loved him for a while now, but I'm only just realizing it. Being in love was just so awesome!

Today is our first day in school, I decided to just wear a light blue T-shirt with a dark blue cashmere sweater, finished off with jeans and of course, my combat boots.

When we got to school in the brand new Scion XD that everyone agreed to buy. They wanted to get a Porsche like Alice has but I told them we were trying to blend in and having a Porsche might - no would bring attention to us.

I was driving while Fang sat in the passenger seat and Nudge and Iggy in the back, Angel and Gazzy were at a different school about 20 minutes from Forks high. Angel was in 4th grade now, Gazzy in 6th, Nudge was a freshman, and Fang, Iggy, and I were juniors.

I was happy to find that I had Spanish with Bella, and then Trigonometry with Fang, and then English with Iggy and Fang, so each of my classes so far I had at least one person I knew.

At lunch I saw that Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were sitting at a somewhat secluded table with 3 other guys, a big, burly one with brown hair, a more boyish one with unusual bronze-colored hair, and the other one a tall boy with blond hair.

I guessed they must be Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

As I stood in line watching them, I noticed that even though they didn't look alike, they all had the same extremely pale skin ( though that wasn't terribly unusual in this town), and the same strange golden-brown eyes. I also noticed that all of them got food but weren't eating.

Alice caught my eye and motioned for us to sit with them. I was reluctant for a minute but then I thought_ what the hell._

Fang, Iggy, and Nudge followed me to their table.

Fang wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. I gave him a reassuring look and his calmed a bit.

"Hi Max! Hi Tiffany!" said Bella

"Hey!" cried Nudge

"Hi this is Nick…" I motioned to Fang "…and James." I said.

"This is Edward," Bella motioned to the bronze-haired boy, " Emmett" the big burly one, " and Jasper." finished Bella.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Yo" said Fang

"Hi." Said Iggy.

"Hello." Said Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in unison.

"So are you guys dating anyone?" Alice asked.

"Ooo Max and F-nick are dating!" squealed Nudge.

I smiled and Fang gave my waist a gentle squeeze.

"Really? That's awesome!" cried Bella and Alice

"Yeah congrats" said Rosalie

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper just looked at us, smiled, and then looked at their girlfriends like they were deeply in love. Then Fang and I stared at each other too.

Finally Alice broke the silence and said, " So how are you liking Forks high?"

I said "We're adjusting, it's not too bad."

Alice POV

"So how do you like Forks high?" I asked

"We're adjusting, it's not too bad." Max replied

"Yeah, there are some nice people here." Tiffany commented.

_It smells like birds again_ I thought.

Edward and Bella must have been reading my mind because they gave me a look that said "We smell it too."

**Bella POV**

Alice thought_ It smells like birds again._

Edward and I both read her mind and gave her a look that said " we smell it too."

I telepathically told Edward, "Can you read their minds?" he mentally replied "No". I replied, "There is something strange about them." "I agree."

Max POV

Then the bell rang for our next class. I discovered that I had Physics with Fang, Iggy, Bella, and Edward. Edward and Bella sat at the table across the aisle from Fang and I. And Iggy sat next to a short girl with big hair.

"So kids we have three new students joining us today. Meet Max, Nick, and James Ride." Said Mr. Johnson.

I waved and Fang just nodded once. Iggy stood up and bowed and I rolled my eyes.

After class it was finally time to go home. We said good bye to our friends and headed off to our Scion.

Iggy POV

Physics was torture! I sat next to a girl named Jessica who just kept rambling on and on about nothing. I many times resisted the urge to put my hand over her mouth. She was worse than Nudge!

AN: There's Ch. 5! Ok so if any of you have questions you can ask them in a review and I'd be happy to answer them. Also you should take a chance and visit my profile and answer my poll.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Chapter 6. I'm working on another story called ****Unexpected. ****Check it out, I'm very excited about it!!**

**And this might be a little away from the gist of the story but I want to make this a long story so they won't find out about each other for at least another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight ,yadda.**

**Bella POV**

After school Charlie called me.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells. How are you?" he asked.

I know he hadn't forgiven me for moving away, but he didn't constantly make me feel bad about it.

"Dad I'm fine, you know that. The question is, how are you?" I said.

"I guess I'm OK, not great, but O.K." he said, sounding sad.

I sighed "Dad, we've been over this. You know why I moved."

"Bells, I know but be careful, you're only 17."he replied.

"Dad, do we really have to talk about this right now? You know that Edward and I love each other. Yes, I'm young but not stupid." I said.

He mumbled "Hopefully you don't turn out like Renee and I." to himself, but I picked it up with my Vampire hearing.

" I know Bella just be careful." he said, to me this time.

"I know. I got to go Dad, homework. Love you, bye." I said, hanging up.

**Charlie POV**

"Love you too, Bella." I replied after my little girl hung up.

I'm happy for her, but I wish she hadn't moved away. I miss her.

**Bella POV**

Charlie…Charlie….Charlie…

If only you knew.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Yes, oh sister dear?" I said sarcastically. I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

_It's going to be a thunderstorm _she thought.

"And?" I asked.

"Baseball! You playing?" she asked, now in my room.

" Umm… No." I said, she pouted.

"Come on Alice. Human or not I still can't play sports for my life." I said.

" Will you at least come and watch?" I heard Edward and Alice ask in unison. I almost jumped out of my skin.

I spun around and there he was, smiling his crooked smile.

"Edward! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scolded him.

He chuckled.

"Fine, I'll come watch." I gave up.

"Yay! Come on, I'll get you dressed." squealed Alice.

"Why cant I even dress myself to go to a baseball game?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Alice dragged me into her room and threw me a pair of skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'Bite Me' in blood red letters. We both laughed out loud at this.

XxXxXx

It was Emmett's turn to bat and he hit the ball so hard it cracked in half.

"What the hell Emmett?! That was a new ball!" yelled Edward.

"Shut up, you're just jealous that you wouldn't be able to do that." replied Emmett.

Edward jumped on Emmett at this and they started punching each other. Rosalie and I ran over to them and she pulled on Emmett and I on Edward. Thank god for Vampire strength or we would have no luck.

"Come on! You both are over 100 years old, stop this now!" I scolded.

Edward immediately stopped and stood next to me.

"Sorry." he said to me.

"Thanks Bella" said Rose as Emmett stalked away.

"I forgive you, but seriously though." I said

Edward shrugged.

We resumed the game and Alice begged me to no end to play. I reluctantly agreed.

I hit the ball surprisingly far and hit something in the air that looked like a giant bird. It fell into the woods and Edward and I ran to see what it was.

We followed the scent and Edward was in tow behind me.

We ran up to see a boy with dark wings leaning over a girl with tan wings. I gasped very loudly and the boy looked up.

It was Nick and Max.

**Fang POV**

Max and I were on a flight together when she called my name and pointed downward. There were people down there playing baseball. All of a sudden a girl came up to bat and hit the ball unusually far. I was watching the ball and my eyes widened in horror as I saw it hit Max and she plummeted to the ground.

"Max!" I screamed and immediately flew after her.

She was at the ground and I bent over her and was examining her when I turned around to see Bella and Edward.

**AN: OK I changed my mind. The next chapter will be about them finding out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max POV

**Fang and I were on a flight when suddenly I saw something white flying up at me at about 120mph and hit me. I blacked out and m wings folded up and I plummeted to the ground. The last the I heard was Fang yelling my name.**

**Fang POV**

Edward, Bella, and I stared at each other for a long time until I finally said, " Help me, I'll explain later. Just help me." Edward and Bella nodded and I picked up Max.

"Follow us." Bella said. They turned around and ran like bullets through the forest. I flew after them, careful not to hit my wings on the trees.

Crap, crap, crap! I blew our secret. What is Max going to think? And how the heck are they going so fast? I dismissed these thoughts for now and focused on following them so that they could help me with Max.

They ran across a baseball field and into another opening to the forest. They kept looking back at me to make sure I was keeping up. I was, I would do anything to make Max OK.

They finally led me to a huge white mansion with glass walls on two sides.

"Here give her to me." Bella said. I was reluctant, and I held her closer to me.

"It's ok, I won't hurt her." I gave in and handed Max over to this strange woman.

She ran up two flights of stairs and I followed with Edward in front of me.

She went to a door and opened it.

"Carlisle. She's hurt. I um…. Hit her with a baseball…" explained Bella.

"That was you?" I exclaimed.

"Um…. Yeah."

"What the heck is going on here!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Nick. Max is going to be fine. She'll have a bruise, but she is going to be fine." said Carlisle, speaking for the first time.

"Edward, go get a cup of water." said Carlisle.

Edward nodded and flew out the door, almost too fats for my eyes to follow.

He returned about 3 seconds later with a cup of water in his hand. He handed it to Carlisle.

Carlisle very carefully poured the water over Max's face. She was still in Bella's arms. Max shot up.

"What happened! Fang?!" she started to freak out. I ran over to her.

"Who's Fang?" wondered Bella, Edward, and Carlisle in unison.

" I am." I replied. "I told you I would explain later."

Max climbed out of Bella's arms and ran over to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Max. They saw your wings. We're busted." I told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Bella answered for me.

" Well Max, if that is your real name, we were um… playing baseball and it was my turn and when I hit the ball, it sort of… hit you. Then your um… wings folded up and you dropped out of the sky."

"Uh-oh" said Max under her breath.

**Max POV**

"Uh-oh." I said under my breath. So I blew our secret. Crap.

"Well I guess I owe you an explanation." said Fang. Edward let us downstairs and gestured to a loveseat for us to sit on. We did.

"So I guess I should start at the beginning. But first, I want to know how you first, hit the ball that far. And how you ran so fast." said Fang.

Then Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett walked in followed by a woman with mahogany-colored hair whom I assumed to be Esme.

They knew what happened so they sat down to hear the explanation.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a glance and Carlisle nodded once.

"Well I guess I'll just get to the point. We're Vampires." said Bella.

I felt my mouth drop open and didn't bother to close it. Vampires? What were they smoking? Well I guess I was a bird-kid so I'm not that surprised.

"Vampires?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully. "Wow."

"Um… Wow. Ok well I guess I'll explain what we are. Well all six of us, were experimented on by evil scientists called Whitecoats. They put avian DNA in us so now we are to logically put it, Human and Avian hybrids." explained Fang.

"And we try to seem inconspicuous, I guess we aren't doing a very good job." Fang chuckled half-heartedly.

I finished for him. " And we use fake names. My name is Maximum Ride. Max. And this isn't Nick. It's Fang. Tiffany is Nudge , Ariel is Angel. And James's real name is Iggy. And the one you didn't meet yet is Gazzy."

All of the vampires had a thoughtful expression on their faces. Alice was the first one to speak.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Do you have enhanced abilities and senses?" she asked curiously.

"Well yes, our sight, smell, and hearing is way better than that of a human. And some of us have a power." I said.

"I can fly at speeds over 200 mph. Fang can turn invisible if in one place, standing still for a while. Nudge can touch things and know everything about them, who was the last one to use it, what the person was feeling when they touched it etc. She can also attract metal when she wants too.

Gazzy can mimic peoples voices and sounds, and can um…. Super fart.

I also have the most irritating voice in my head, that isn't my voice. That takes turns between helping me and annoying me. Iggy, as you know is blind, can see things that are white. And him and Gazzy have an uncanny ability to build bombs. Our dog, Total can talk, and jump up to 20 ft in the air. And Angel, here's the big one, can read minds, control them, she can shape shift, and talk to fish. Did I get everything Fang?" I explained.

"You forgot Iggy's lock-picking skills. And my fashion sense." he joked.

" Oh yeah."

" Can you guys do anything besides, you know, run super fast, being super strong, and having advanced senses?" I asked. It took a while for them to answer.

"Well we all have something that was our best quality from our human life into the next life." explained Carlisle. " For me, it was my compassion. Esme her ability to love, Rosalie her beauty, Emmett his strength. Edward can read minds, and so can Bells. They can also communicate telepathically. Alice can see visions of the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions. And Bella and I are immune to human blood."

"That is cool. Can you read my mind right now? What color am I thinking of?" asked Fang.

"Black." I answered. He rolled his eyes.

"Can you?" he asked again.

"No we can't for some reason." said Bella.

" Probably because we are all used to having a mind reader in the house, we have gotten used to blocking our minds unintentionally." I explained.

" You… can…put up…. MIND BLOCKS?" exclaimed Emmett.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You have to teach us!!!!!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Sure, maybe later."

Then my cell phone rang. It was Nudge.

"Nudge, you will never believe this." I said after I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: YAYYYY!!!!! Yes, I am back. Hope this chapter is good. BTW, if you haven't gotten MR 5 yet, which came out on the 16th****, then go buy it! I read it, and I'm not going to say anything, so go read it! (R&R first =)) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Maximum Ride, although I would love to be super rich and own both of them, but I'm living in a world called reality, and unfortunately for me, stuff like that just doesn't exist. Besides, if I owned Twilight or Maximum Ride, Angel would own Itex and Jeb would be dead. **

**Chapter 8**

**NUDGE POV**

"Nudge, you will never believe this." Max said to me over the phone.

"What Max? What happened? Are you guys OK?" I asked. She had called while Gazzy and I were in the middle of a game of Connect 4. I was winning, 3 to 1. Iggy was in the kitchen cooking and Total was sitting in Angel's lap, watching us play. Nobody wanted to play with Angel for obvious reasons.

Max was telling me the weirdest things, she thought the Cullens were vampires!

"Whoa, you said vampires?!" I yelled, a little too loudly.

"What?" the Gasman and Angel asked in unison.

I put one finger up in the sign for 'one minute'.

"Yes! I think that's why Angel couldn't read their minds! Because, technically, they're dead! I think that she can only read humans' minds'."

"But we aren't human, and she can read out minds." I pointed out.

_I think Max has eaten too many cookies…. _I thought.

"Yeah, but we are also 98% human."

'_the Cullens are VAMPIRES?!' _Angel screamed in my head. She didn't seem upset, or scared though.

"Max, are you OK? Are you kidding?" I said cautiously.

"God Nudge! Yes! Here, I'll prove it, we're coming over!" Max exclaimed impatiently, and then I heard the dial tone.

_I always knew she was insane, _I thought. _Poor Fang. _

**MAX POV **

After I hung up on Nudge, I grabbed ads many people as possible. "Come on!" I yelled.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett burst out of the door with Fang and I. I took a running start, then leaped into the air, opening up my wings in the process. Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's Mercedes. Everyone else ran.

5 minutes later we were busting through the front door of our house. We walked into the living room and everyone was there, engrossed in a very intense game of Connect 4 between Nudge and Gazzy. They both had three in a row. It was Nudge's turn. She dropped her chip in and won the game. Gazzy jumped up.

"Cheater!" he yelled.

"How did I cheat?" she yelled back. They continued yelling, totally oblivious to us.

I cleared my throat, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total's heads popped up towards the sound of my voice. Iggy came in the room, holding about 10 Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches.

"Oh, hey Max, and Fang….hi vampz." Nudge said. I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell them that you're vampires." I said.

Bella answered. " Nudge, it's true. We are real vampires."

" How do you know my real name?" Nudge asked cautiously.

"I told them… because they're vampires!" I exclaimed. "They know about us too."

Nudge's mouth formed an 'o'. She apparently believed us now. Gazzy and Iggy looked at the Cullen's behind me and Fang uneasily, and Angel had a satisfied smirk on her face.

We sat down and talked for the next three hours while we enjoyed Iggy's PB

and J's. Before we knew it, it was midnight.

"Wow, it got late fast." I said, yawning.

"Yes. We should get going." said Carlisle. "You do sleep right?"

"Yes, we do." I laughed.

"Well, bye!" Alice, Rosalie, and Bella said in unison. They each gave us a quick, gentle hug, and left in the blink of an eye.

"Alrighty then." I said. Angel and Nudge groaned, knowing what was coming. "Bedtime!" Angel and Nudge scrambled up the stairs, Gazzy on their heels. Iggy rolled his eyes and walked at a normal pace.

"Yes, mom." he muttered.

After everyone was in their rooms, I was about to go say goodnight to them, but Fang pulled me into his room. "Hey," I said.

He grinned at me, then crushed his lips on mine. My hands tangled in his hair and his wrapped around my waist. We stayed for that as long as possible without breathing. Once we did, he leaned his forehead on mine. We were both breathing raggedly. I closed my eyes, contented.

" I really should go say goodnight to everyone." I said,

"Mmm…." he mumbled.

"No seriously." I said, serious but not harsh.

He let go of my waist and grinned at me. I started to head to the door.

"Hey, Max?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"They aren't kids anymore." he replied. I left the room without saying anything else.

When I was in Angel and Nudge's room, they were sitting up talking.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Not really," they answered.

I exhaled. "Ok, you can stay up, I guess." I muttered.

They jumped up, and gave me a giant hug together.

"Ok, ok, but I'm tired, so goodnight."

"Night Max!"

I left their room, going into my own, but I told Gazzy and Iggy the same thing, mostly Gazzy, because Iggy didn't listen to me anyway.

When I climbed into my bed, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, I realized I had woken up late. Crap! Now we'll never get to school on time. I jumped out of bed, and ran to my door, pulling on jeans in the process. I put on an oversized T-shirt and sweatshirt, and ran into Iggy and Gazzy's room so he could get up and get breakfast on the table.

To my surprise, their room was empty. I checked Angel and Nudge's room. Empty. Then I heard laughing coming from the kitchen. I ran there, and Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were sitting around the table. Total was sitting on a stool next to Angel.

I glanced at the clock. It said 12:00 pm. I gaped at them

"Oh, hi Max!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" I asked incredulously. "We were supposed to be at school four hours ago!" They all were staring me like I was crazy. Fang cracked a smile. "Max," he said, "It's Saturday."

"Oh." Everyone started laughing at this. I sat down in between Angel and Fang, lying my head down. So tired.

"So Ig, what's for breakfast?" I asked hopefully. He turned towards me like he could exactly where I was.

"Well Max, breakfast was three hours ago. However, I'm cooking grilled cheese for lunch." he said smartly. I just realized I could smell and hear them cooking. "I'll have four." I mumbled. "Make that five."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After we had all eaten and were dressed, we had to decide what to do on our Saturday.

"Max, I'm soo bored. Can we go to Disneyland? That would be soo fun! Ah! Maybe the people from High School Musical would be there!" Nudge said hopefully.

" No sweetie, can we stay in the state this time?" I replied. She fell silent. Just then my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Max? It's Bella. Do you guys want to come play baseball with us? Alice says there'll be a thunderstorm coming."

"A storm? Why does that matter?" I asked.

"Oh, because we tend to be a little loud when we play, if you know what I mean." she told me.

" Oh. Sure! Sounds like fun. We'll come." I said.

"Ok, see you later."

We hung up.

"Well guess what, we're playing baseball!" I said cheerfully.

**AN: Wow, I can't wait to write the next chapter ! The Cullen's and the Flock playing baseball, that's something that sounds fun to write. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

1**AN: I am very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But, I am sure you don't want me to apolodize and to get on with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer own Maximum Ride and Twilight, I however, do not. Unfortunately. **

**A New Town**

**Chapter 9**

" Guess what guys, we're playing baseball!" I said cheerfully. The Gasman and Iggy high–fived, Fang shrugged, Angel perked up in her seat, and Nudge groaned. "But Ma-ax. Those outfits are SO ugly!" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"We can worry about uniforms, later. Why does that even matter? You're just gonna get all dirty anyway." I said. She blinked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I said, " Sorry I'm not a girly-girl. Besides, baseball sounds fun. . . now, do any of you actually know how to play it?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turned out none of us actually did. We flew to the Cullen's. On their door there was a note that said:

_Hey there! We are at the field already. Just fly (still can't get over that!)_, _over the trees and you'll come to it! But, I suppose you already knew that. Wait, I just saw it. You do. See ya there!_

_Love, _

Alice

After I read it aloud to everyone, we nodded, and took a running start. Me and Fang went first, then Iggy and Gazzy, finally Nudge and Angel with Total in their arms. They flew so close together that they could hold him together.

There was a nice breeze in the air, and it ruffled my feathers. I smiled. Fang looked at me. "What?" he asked. " Oh, nothing, I'm just happy." Then my heart soared when he smiled one of his rare smiles back at me.

We finally landed perfectly synched on the field. It was huge. The bases were at least twice as far apart as the ones on TV.

Alice skipped up to us. "Hey Max! Hey Nudge! Hey Angel!" she said. "Hi!" we said in unison. "Rose has uniforms for you all over there," she told them, " Don't worry, I know they'll fit." she tapped on her head and smiled. Angel and Nudge smiled back, and skipped over to where Alice pointed to Rosalie. Iggy followed. "Go ahead, have fun." I told Fang. I rolled my eyes when he didn't move. " GO. And thats an order." he and I both laughed. Mostly me. He finally went.

"So. . . how did Carlisle get actual uniforms?" I asked Alice. She laughed in her bell voice.

"Well, it's actually a long story. . ." she began. I wasn't paying any attention. I just nodded and laughed at random times. I was thinking.

We have a really good thing going here. But for how long? It's already been a really long while since we've had any trouble from the School. But how long is that going to last? We have friends here, we finally feel like we belong somewhere. _I'd hate to be the one to take that away from them._ I thought.

Alice was trying to get my attention. "Max? Max, are you listening to me? Max?" I blinked and looked at her. "Yes. Sorry Alice, I was daydreaming." She tsk-tsked me. " But you didn't hear all about the" Emmett's voice cut her off.

"Yo! If you wanna play let's get this party going!" he shouted.

I went over to Rosalie and got my uniform. When I was dressed, Edward and Jasper explained the rules. After we knew them, I got on first base, Fang on second, Nudge on third, Iggy and Angel in the outfield, and Gazzy catching. " Alice, will you pitch for us too?" I asked. "Sure."

Emmett was up first. He hit it really hard. Iggy couldn't see, but he had the best hearing out of all of us, so he must've heard the direction it was in. He opened his wings lightning fast, and soared after the ball. Emmett was almost to base three. Then the ball flew out of the trees and Nudge caught it and touched it to the base a split second before Emmett got there. He groaned, and we all cheared.

"Let's go Iggy and Nudge!" I yelled.

"That's cheating! You can't use your wings." Emmett insisted.

"Do you run at a human pace?" I said before Iggy could open his mouth. Emmett didn't say anything.

"1 out!" Iggy shouted.

Next up was Edward. I knew he would be hard because he was the fastest. Or so Bella said. I bet I could beat him in speed using my wings. Haha!

The ball came flying incredibly fast at me. It flew right over my head, but I was prepared and jumped into the air, opened my wings, and used up a lot of energy to kick into overdrive. I thought I saw something huge and brown in a tree, but I figured it was just my imagination. The ball was almost within my reach, I stuck my arm out in front of me, trying to get it. I felt like Harry Potter. Yes! I finally got hold of it, and made a really sharp 'U' turn, and used my instincts to just throw the ball as hard as I could. I came flying out of the trees right after it. I landed in the dirt, and a puff of dirt cloud came up around me.

I looked up just in time to see Gazzy catching the ball. Edward passed a millisecond later. I jumped up.

"YES!!!" I yelled. I could feel my adrenaline rush, and I felt I was up for anything.

Even the swarm of Erasers that just came out from behind us the second our guard was down.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Midnight SkyAurora and Sunshine Angel AND Rachel. They both have given me someone to talk to, and something to do when I have writer's block. They've been good friends, and that's why they get this dedication! **

**So. I have come to a decision. There be only a few more chapters to A New Town: A Maximum Ride and Twilight Xover. BUT, there absolutely will be a sequel. I promise. I have decided this, because if I continued, the next chapters will be completely away from the plot of this story. I'm excited for the sequel. And yes, I know this story is a little short to be almost done. But believe me, you'll understand why I've made this decision when the sequel comes. Now, for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight or Maximum Ride. **

**A New Town**

**Chapter 10**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Swarms of Erasers crashed into the field. I was surprised, they sent only Erasers, no Flyboys. It took one look between us and the Cullen's for them to know that they were NOT friends of ours. I looked at Fang. A silent message shot between us. We all jumped at the Erasers. I hoped we all remembered what it was like to fight for your life.

I jumped into the air and did a flying roundhouse kick into an Eraser's face. Ouch, that must've hurt. It doubled back, then ran around me. What the heck? I tore through a couple more easily, and then stopped. They weren't even attempting to hurt me. I looked over at Alice and Bella. Damn, they were strong all right. I saw Alice, petite 4'11" Alice, pick an Eraser up and send it soaring through the sky. When it finally landed a few more Eraser's flew up in the air at the impact. I stared in awe. Even Esme and Carlisle were fighting incredibly. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy had the same look of confusion on their faces as I was sure on mine. My heart nearly stopped when I looked at Fang. His face was already beginning to bruise, and he had blood running down his face. It seemed like all the Eraser's were focused on only him. They all were surrounded around him, all taking turns hitting him. _Why are they only after him?? _It really made me angry, and I made a sound that was close to a growl, jumped in the air, and brought my foot down hard on one's head. The rest of the flock joined. Fang was fighting as hard as he could, but he was badly beat up, and looked like he might pass out any minute. I growled again. He was pushing himself too hard. It seemed that however many we took out, two more came in it's place. It was like the time that they didn't bother us, they were making an army. _Max! I can't control their minds! _Angel yelled in my head. _They aren't thinking about anything!_

My eyes widened in surprise. They weren't thinking? _Angel, be careful! _I yelled in my head.

The Cullen's seemed to be handling themselves plenty, and the Eraser's actually fought them. I was sure we'd have a pretty good chance with the freaking vampires on our side, but no, of course life doesn't work that way. Nothing can ever be easy. They didn't try to hurt me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or Angel at all. Why were they only hurting Fang?

After a while, we started to really take them down. They finally started to fight back. An Eraser grabbed my wing, (which I stupidly left out), and brought me to the ground. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I all seemed to be being pulled away from Fang. Or was it Fang being pulled away from us? I wondered. Tears gathered at the corner of my eyes as I felt it pull on my wing. I was able to kick him while I was face down, and I quickly jumped up and smashed my foot into his face. Then, as I looked up, I saw Eraser pieces flying through the air. "Max!" Angel yelled. " I can do something new!" _Oh, god. _

Then, an abnormally huge, hairy fist flew into my face, and for the second time I was brought face-to-face with the ground. I felt one sitting on my back, pulling my hands behind me. I yelped, and I heard a mechanical buzzing . I gasped. Flyboys too? I somehow managed to get one of my hands free, and hooked my arm around the Eraser holding me down's neck, and summoning all my physical strength I pulled him over my shoulder, and smashed HIS face into the ground. I laughed victoriously in my head.

_Well done, _I heard the voice say.

_Oh NOW you decide to pop in. _I thought, but of course got no reply.

When I got to my feet I saw 30 or 40 flyboys carrying something that was struggling very violently to get away. My eyes widened and I made a very disturbing noise under my breath as I realized it was Fang. I jumped into the air and used my super speed to get to them quickly. They were flying really fast. There was a helicopter they flew into. There was someone leaning out of it with what looked like a rifle. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a sharp crack, then felt a horrible pain in my right shoulder, all the way through my wing. I was dropping fast, I saw them shove Fang into the helicopter. He looked unconscious. "Fang!" I yelled. _Max! They're leaving! They aren't even fighting! _Angel screamed in my head.

_They took Fang. . . Help. . . _I thought, right before I felt the impact of the ground.

When I hit the ground it was . . . Indescribable. It hurt so bad I couldn't breath. I couldn't think, or speak. I could only grit my teeth and try to look at my surroundings. I landed in the woods.

Then, I heard a twig break, and looked up. An Eraser was standing over me. But he wasn't like the other ones. He seemed familiar. He snickered and walked over to me.

"Hello, Max. Long time no see." said Ari. My breath caught. It couldn't be. He was dead! We went to his funeral! I stared into his eyes, and they seemed to glow red. Then he snickered again and walked away, disappearing into the woods. Like the rest of the Erasers.

I held my shoulder, I was losing blood fast. And I had no idea where I was. I hoped I was close to the field, but I still couldn't move. I thought I broke something. A few things, from the fall.

Then with the last of my consciousness I thought, _Ahh crap. . . This is inconvenient. . . _

**FANG'S POV**

_Wh-where am I? _

I looked around the place I was. I was in a white lab room, strapped to a white table. "No!" I yelled to nobody. Not again. . . How could I let them get me? I had to protect the flock! I had to protect Max. . .

My head hurt like hell, and these straps weren't helping. I could barely look around. Then a whitecoat came in carrying a very large needle.

"Hello, Fang." he snickered, coming close to my face. I spit at him. He wiped his face. " Ah, you are so lucky that I am forbidden to kill you," he threatened. I almost laughed in his face.

"We're gonna need a blood sample." he said, shoving the needle into my wrist. I almost cried out in pain. Instead I growled. Actually growled. What was wrong with me? How were these pathetic straps holding me down? When the needle was pulled out, he left without another word.

_Great. . . Now what. . . _

**AN: So how about that? Yep, I did it. I hurt Fang. It breaks my heart too. Just so everyone is aware, there will be a lot less of Twilight characters POV's. I'm not going to betray the title though, it is a crossover. Review please, please, please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Town**

**Chapter Eleven- Two Options **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or MR.**

_Two weeks. _It's already two long weeks and I haven't been able to do anything for my Flock. Nothing for my Flock, and nothing for Fang. We'd been staying in the Cullen house because I figured it'd be safer if we were all together. Angel, Nudge and I shared a room, while Iggy and Gazzy shared one. It didn't feel the same without Fang there. My shoulder and wing were almost completely healed now, the bullet had gone straight through bone so it had taken longer than expected to heal. But at least it hadn't stayed in my shoulder, that's a plus.

I had been trying to go after Fang, but my wing prevented me from flying. It was convenient that Carlisle was a doctor, because I would have bled out before we could get to Arizona to see my Mom. I was already unconscious.

None of the other Flock was injured too badly from the battle, they had only fought us because we fought them. I slammed my fist into the wall, creating a small indentation. _Dammit! I'm useless, there's nothing I can do. Why do I have to be so weak? I can't even keep my Flock safe. _I thought in anger, staring through the fog-streaked window in my room to the Cullen's backyard which was more like a meadow than a backyard. I was wearing a blue camisole, my whole shoulder bandaged. Our wings heal faster than our bodies; my wing was almost completely healed. Even though the bullet

Angel had been trying to connect her brain to Fang's, to at least find out where they'd taken him. But it was no use, either he was too far away, or something was blocking the frequency. . .

I was stopped mid-thought by a knock on the door.

"Angel?" I asked, taking a guess. The door opened slightly, and I was almost surprised to see the petite form of Alice gliding through silently. "No, it's just me," she said.

I tried to manage a small grin. "Hey shorty." she grinned at me.

"I saw you breaking the window, so I figured I'd come up here and stop you," she stated in that nonchalant-but-worried fashion of hers.

"Hey, I hadn't decided that yet." I muttered.

"I know, but you must've done something." she smiled. I looked at the hole in the wall. "Oops."

She shook her head and giggled at me.

"So you must have a reason for coming up here, so what's up?" I asked.

"Max, are you okay?" she said, ignoring my question."Yeah, as okay as I can be. . .why?" I looked up at her golden calculating eyes.

"Because," she stated. "Just curious."

I sighed and leaned my head against the glass. "The minute I'm all healed, I'm going to find Fang. Alice, will you keep Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy here? Don't tell them where I've gone, I am not going to let anything else happen to them. I won't make the same mistake again. " I turned to look at her fiercely. She stared blankly at me, her eyes clouded over slightly.

"Max. . ." her eyes seemed very frightened when she uttered my name. I sped across the room and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Alice? What is it? What's wrong?" I tried to shake her but she was glued to the floor.

Just then I heard Angel yelling, "Max! Max, come quick!" I ran past Alice and jumped down the stairs. Downstairs in the living room, Bella, Edward and Esme were there with Angel. Alice ran after me.

"Angel, are you okay?" I cupped her face in my hands. Tears streaked her cheeks. "What is it?"

"It's A-" she was cut off by a loud knock. I stared at the door, afraid of what I would find. I just stared at it. Bella and Edward exchanged a look. I supposed they heard the same thing Angel did. Then Bella went to open the door. Whatever she looked at opened her eyes wide. "Max. . ." she said. I walked over to the door, and Bella had to keep me from falling.

In front of me stood Fang and Ari. Only it wasn't Fang, it couldn't be. My Fang would actually look at me. This Fang sneered at me with a blank look in his eyes. _His eyes. . ._ Those familiar night-sky eyes that I adored so much were gone. Replacing them were evil, scarlet eyes that I couldn't bare to look at for long.

I then turned my gaze to Ari. "What have you done to him?!" I shrieked, then gripped Ari by the fur on his chest. His eyes were the same color as Fang's. "Where is Fang?" I demanded to know.

"He is right here, can't you see him?" he smirked.

"That is _NOT _Fang." I growled.

Fang turned to me. "I'm not me? What do you mean, Maxie? I thought you loved me, now you don't even recognize me?" his voice sounded almost pleading, but I wouldn't be fooled. He looked completely fine. Fang had wounds that would last for weeks.

My head hurt immensely. I didn't know anything, _Ari was dead! Why is he here, standing in front of me? And why is Fang like this? No, I refuse to call this thing Fang. That is not my Fang. _I thought.

_Max, I can't hear them. . . _Angel told me telepathically. _I could before, but I can't now._

Then Nudge and Gazzy bounded down the stairs. "What's-" Nudge was stopped mid-sentence when she saw Fang. "FANG?!" she shrieked, and ran towards him. I grabbed her.

"That's not Fang." I whispered in her ear. "Take Gazzy and Ange upstairs." I told her.

"But-" she fussed."Now." she obeyed me.

I looked at Bella, and then at Alice. Everybody exchanged looks. _Where are Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle? _I thought directed towards Bella.

_Carlisle's at work, Rose and Emmett are "hunting" _she told me telepathically. I nodded.

I counted to three In my mind, and then, ignoring the pain my shoulder caused me, I spun around and attempted to roundhouse kick Ari in the stomach at the same time Bella grabbed "Fang's" arm and spun him around, holding him there. Edward and Esme all approached us. Ari had caught my foot mid-kick. I stared at his hands, not believing he'd caught me. In one swift, easy motion he twisted my ankle, forcing me to the ground.

Bella stared in amazement and some fear as Fang pried his arms out of her grasp. He turned around and punched her. Even Bella, strong, vampire Bella was thrown back. Edward stepped up angrily and punched Fang in the face. Fang was thrown almost 10 yards before he reached to the ground and stopped himself with his hand, dragging it on the ground until his whole body came to a stop, smoke emerging from where he'd dragged along the ground. He looked up, straight at me. I could see his crimson eyes from the door.

"Wow." I had to say. Edward ran over to Bella.

"Now, now, now, why so violent? I've come to you politely and rationally." Ari said.

I growled through my teeth, bringing myself to my feet despite the pain in my ankle.

"GET out." I screamed. Even Esme, calm Esme had taken a fighting-defending stance next to me.

Ari's smirk finally disappeared as Fang appeared next to him again.

"Oh of course you would go and ruin the fun. Fine, then. If that's how you want it, I'll cut to the chase. You have three days."

I stared at him blankly. "Three days. . .for what?"

"Three days to decide. You or Fang. We want you and we know you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little boy-toy. You come with us in three days, or. . ."

"Or what?"

"Or he dies."

My heart skipped a beat when those words come from his mouth. I needed to know what was going on at Itex, whichever Itex Fang was located. The real Fang. I needed to know why Fang was suddenly super-human strong and why Ari was alive again. And why their eyes were red, and why Fang isn't Fang anymore. But I can't lose Fang. . . Or my Flock. I need to be here for them.

"If I go, you'll bring Fang back here?""Yes." Ari said.

"Give me your word.""You have it."

I bit my lip. "Fine."

Ari's eyes widened in excitement. "Think it over, Maximum Ride. See you in three days." and with that he turned and two gigantic batlike wings emerged from his back and he sped at a run, jumping into the air. The flap of his wings caused such a large gush that many leaves flew 20 feet into the air and my hair flew behind me. Fang smiled sardonically at me. "See ya Maxie." he said, then took off after Ari.

-----

I fell to my knees. "Now what?"

**AN: Alright my R&Rers. First I want to apologize for taking. . .what was it? 7 months to update! Geez. . . Thank you so much for sticking with me, not screaming at me for losing the enthusiasm to write. But it's back and I'm just getting ready! I've been working mostly on my own things lately, which is another reason I've taken so long. So I made a Fiction Press account, you can go read some of my personal pieces-link on my page.**

**Yes, my PN is different on FP. Another thing is that so much has been happening in my life lately, in the last few months I've lost many of my friends. And my Great- Grandmother whom I am very close to is in a Nursing Home dying of Cancer. So I've been kind of depressed lately, but I'm back to Fanfiction and that's all that matters =)**

**RIP everybody. **

**R&R!!!!**

**Try to guess what happens next! **


End file.
